My Angel
by Demonsil
Summary: So this was how I was going to leave. I’m on the ground, my body torn in many places. The mouth on my hand hovering over the mouth on my chest, grabbing the stiches that binded the two lips together. And all I can think of is, Please let me see my Danna..


Deidara's POV through the whole thing. Most talking comes from the Anime and the Manga. The mission to Iwa is my own crappy idea.

Anime: Naruto Shippuden

Characters: Sasori and Deidara mainly

Song use towards the end: Gabriel by Lamb

Rating: T-M, Language, implied sex between males, blood. That's just about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasori or Deidara… *drools* How I wished I owned them…. They would be mine.

* * *

I can't remember how long ago it was since I had first joined the Akatsuki. I'm pretty sure it had been 4 years ago when I was fifteen years old. But sadly I can't help but feel like this is going to be my last year in the Akatsuki. Now at the age of 19, you could call me an adult. Ha, apparently to the others I'm an immature brat still, ever since the day I had first joined, and just like back then, I deny it.

I can remember that night well, it was close to dusk when I committed the crime that would label me as a missing Nin. I can clearly remembered being ticked off at the world, and I had a right to be too. Wouldn't you be ticked off at your village if they were just using your powers to do their stupid and disgusting tasks? My village was filled with such incompetent people, and I showed my disgust for them day after day. One could hope that they would finally pick up on the small fact that I hated them. They never learned.

So, that night, I made them learn there lesson. In the most vindictive way I could think of. I blew them all up.

What a wonderful sight it was.

I'm sure your wondering how a fifteen year old could take such gratification in just blowing up half of his village. If you were in my shoes you would have found it easy too.

I stood there, on top of my clay bird, soaring up as high as I could possible go. I wouldn't use some simple C2 crap. If I was leaving this god forsaken village, I was going to leave with a bang, and that meant C4. My greatest creation. Not my masterpiece but still something I can call art.

The explosion was beautiful; I can still picture the dancing flames 4 years after it had happened. The red doing a tango with the orange, and the orange asking the yellow to waltz.

I knew at once my village would always seek to kill me, and it excited me every time I had to return to my village on a mission my partner and I had to carry out. For as much as my god forsaken village tried, they could never see what lay under their noses. Me.

I left my village soon after the explosion had finished, I didn't need people noticing me in the sky, which would have been the worst possible thing to happen. I wouldn't have gotten away easily. I remember flying to Amegakure, where I would soon encounter my partner. While I was in Amegakure I soon became a terrorist bomber for hire. I would do anything to use my art, and for the love of Jashin I was going to. It worked out well, even if I was on the streets and doing everything a fifteen year old could do to not get my real name out in the world. Yes, I used a fake name. Even if my village was full of stupid people, excluding me, they were smart enough to get the word around that 'Deidara had blown up half of the village. Wanted, dead or alive'.

I wasn't exactly sure how _they_ found me, but they did. It was in the early afternoon when I had been called into a building, I can't remember what type of building, it looked like an alter of some sort. I wasn't exactly looking around me at the time; I was staring at the three people in front of me.

One was disturbingly taller then the other two and his skin was blue. I remember thinking that that had to be unhealthy. He had shark like features, and holy crap, he looked like one.

The other was slightly shorter, piercing red eyes that seemed to read me like an open book, his cruel red eyes looking over my body with such disgust.

The last one, I won't even bother explaining.

Before ten minutes went by I had learned what they wanted; Me. They had called themselves the Akatsuki. That deadly organization that sent fear into ALL of the villages.

Ha! What people didn't know when we were safe in the confinements of the base; we were such a bunch of pansies.

I remember standing there, in the middle of the floor in the Jashin knows what building, the other three explaining to me that I was, needed.

"Akatsuki you say?" I asked to no one particular. "Hell if I care about that! Don't interfere with my enjoyment for art!" I lashed out, clearly angry at the three men.

"So, I really have to make this brat my partner? He's got spunk, but he's the kind that ends up getting killed before you know it." I turned and glared at the _thing_ that had just insulted me.

"It's the leader's orders…His abilities will serve our cause." I turned toward the one that had spoken, the red eyed man that I couldn't help but feel hatred towards.

"You know about my art already?" I paused, instantly becoming tense and on guard, I was taken aback by this, sure I had traveled to many other villages when the job required me too, but never had I thought that Akatsuki had found out about my odd-jobs.

"Who are you anyway…?"

"You have been involved in antinationalist terrorist cells in surrounding countries, causing a number of explosions, Correct?" The shark like ninja asked me, "For what reasons would a rouge ninja like yourself do such…?"

A wide grin appeared on my face as the shark like man asked that question. "Reasons? Why would I need one of those? I merely take on contracts to blow things up, with my art that is."

"Your art?" I stared at the _Thing_ that had just 'insulted' me again and gave another wild grin. I made a clay spider about the size of my hand and held it up for the three of them too see.

"Behold! Aren't you impressed? The product of pursuing refined linework matched with two-dimensional deformation!" I remember becoming so excited as I tried to explain to them my art.

"Now this is my art! But none of the art ends here! None of my works are static. When they have physical form they're little more than models." I held up my clay creation again. "But this explodes! And with that explosion its essence is propelled to greatness at that moment becoming the true work of art I intended! It's in that fleeting moment of grandeur that I see true art. For my art is a bang!"

"… Damn, He's so annoying."

"Is he done now?"

"Who knows…"

I snorted and glared at them all, they were nothing in my eyes if they didn't even appreciate my art. I turned towards the red eyed man as he spoke.

"Enough already… I'll take care of this."

I became alarmed and took a step back, looking into his red eyes. I know now that I had made a mistake by looking into the red heads eyes. I challenged him, and I had regretted it then, but I don't now.

"You wanna fight me?" I had asked, getting into a fighting stance, one hand holding the clay spider I had created and the other going into the clay pouch I had attached to my left leg.

"If I defeat you, then you'll join the Akatsuki."

"Don't underestimate me… or my art..." I always had the problem with being looked down on, and this was one of those times. "My ninjutsu is the very pinnacle of artistic accomplishment!"

The mouth on my left hand had created a centipede and it was crawling around my hand. I threw the clay spider at the black haired man and watched as he went flying back, a smirk made its way onto my face as I held up my free hand. The explosion went off, but the black haired man just jumped away at the right moment. He stood their, looking at me with those evil red eyes. He balked when the floor under his feet began to crawl and the centipede I had held in my hand had grown ten times its body size and was now crawling around his legs.

"Is that all you've got?!" I demanded, holding up a hand, ready to let my clay creation go off.

"You should take a close look at yourself first." Came that sickly smooth voice. My cyan eyes widened as I, myself was wrapped up in my centipede clay creation.

"That was a close call; you were just about to blow yourself up." Came the deep voice of the shark like man.

"Like I said, he's gonna get himself killed in no time…"

"Genjutsu!? When did you manage too-"

"Right from the start. You were bounded by the illusion from the moment you looked into Itachi-san's eyes."

I looked off to the side. "Tch…" I was clearly ticked off, but now I knew the name of the person I wanted to defeat. The grudge I have for Itachi hasn't passed at all these four years. And I highly doubt that it ever will.

The wall then broke and the real Itachi stood there, not looking too pleased with me. That's when he used it. Mangekyo Sharingan. The world around me began to crumble; the colors began to invert themselves as I was lost within my self being. I remembered things… things I didn't want to remember. The people that hurt me, the people that made me feel like dirt.

I became angry, very angry. I wanted to kill that Itachi person who stood in my way. My ego had been crushed, my spirits killed, my hope destroyed. Looking back upon the day when Kisame, Itachi and Sasori came to recruit me… I now find it as one of the happiest days of my life.

Not because my whole self being had been crushed into a million pieces, but because I met _Him_. My Danna. My other half. The person I would give up my whole view on art for, I was willing to live longer then I wanted too, just to stay with him, sadly that wasn't how it turned out to be.

I had been in the Akatsuki for a little under 3 years. A mission to Iwa, I was excited, but at the same time I was tense. I hadn't been to Iwa for a while, and going back to see my old pride restoring village was always fun, but something about this mission made me tense. My Danna didn't know Iwa as well as I, so it was my job to go into the village and steal an important scroll from a secret vault.

_I can fly  
But I want his wings_

It was hard, and difficult. I had gotten captured 20 minutes into my trying to open the vault. I couldn't just blow it up, Danna had said that this mission was one that my explosions wouldn't come in handy, and I believed him. He was my Danna after all, and I trusted his judgment.

I was locked away for 3 days, chained to the prison wall underground, on my knees, dried blood covering my body. Cuts appearing everywhere on my body. The small, deep cuts. The ones that hurt the most. They tried to get information about the Akatsuki out of me, but I wouldn't talk. I couldn't. I would rather die by the hands of one of the other Akatsuki members then by the hands of my god forsaken village.

_I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings_

I was close to being unconscious when I heard something move around me, a light shuffling. The chains to the wall were cut and I started to fall forward. I swear to Jashin that I had hit the ground, but when I woke up I was back at the base lying in my Danna's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around me. As if to keep me safe and never let me go again. He noticed me awake as I shifted slightly, the pain was almost unbearable. I grabbed onto the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak and gripped his black form fitting shit tightly. A small gasp falling from my mouth as I shut my eyes tightly. I was never one to cry, but the fact that my Danna HAD returned and saved me brought tears to my eyes.

I remember my partner had told me to get better. I wanted too, how I wished the cuts on my body would go away. That's when he had kissed me. Softly, gently, filled with an emotion that neither one of us could figure out at first, but I responded to the kiss gently before using him as a pillow and began to fall back into a deep sleep. His wooden fingers running through my blonde hair gently as I let myself drop my guard for a few hours to sleep. I know he thought I would be asleep by the time he uttered those small words to me.

The three words that one confesses to another.

In a time of great pleasure, or out of utter despair.

"I love you."

I whispered it back to him, and I could feel the small smile on his face. Don't ask me how, I just could. His arms wrapped around me tighter, if possible without crushing my already damaged body and then, and only in the arms of my Danna was I able to get to sleep.

_Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel gabriel_

That was a year ago. My partner has left me, something I thought that wouldn't happen. He promised me he was eternal, that he would live forever! He lied to me, and I can't help but feel that it was partly my fault that my partner had died.

From the day he had rescued me, our relationship became something more. More touches, more kisses, deeper feelings. We completed each other just like everyone else in the Akatsuki did with their partner. I knew for a fact we were not the only partners in the Akatsuki together. It was just how it was.

One day we both get called into Pein's office. He told us about the one-tailed jinchuuriki and how it was my responsibility for capturing it. Danna wasn't happy about the way the mission was presented, but I didn't care. I didn't see the danger that this mission could bring, I didn't see it. It cost me my partner, it cost the Akatsuki one of there most worthy members. It cost me my whole self being.

_I can love  
But I need his heart_

Once we were out of Pein's office I noticed the sullen look my partner had on his face. I tried to cheer him up, I always could. I and only I, but I couldn't this time. He stopped in the hallway in front of our shared room and grabbed me, pulling me close to his body before slamming me against the wall, I cringed slightly, but once his lips were pressed against mine I melted against him. That night we spent it together. Wrapped in each others arms. Feeling and needing each other. It was bliss, completely and utter bliss. Who would have thought that was the last time we would spend the night in each others arms.

We left that morning for Suna, Danna's village. He was to stay by the border while I would infiltrate the village and capture the Kazekage; the Jinchuuriki. It was easy enough and I was giddy after I had accomplished the mission, the feeling of doubt never left me and my partner and we stay as close to each other through the days we were waiting for the Konoha brats to reach the base.

_I am strong even on my own  
But from him I never want to part_

As the entrance to the base was destroyed by that stupid pink haired girl, my partner and I sat waiting… waiting for the final test. Would we get through this like we wanted to? Or would it end, just like this. That blonde boy… Naruto I think his name was really wanted this 'Gaara' person back. That's when it fell apart. I was sitting on the dead Kazekage; he made a wonderful couch let me tell you that. My partner turned to me, and I knew something would happen, I knew something would come between us. It was a bitch called fate.

"Mmm, what's Wrong Danna?" I asked quietly at first, out bicker would only get louder as it turned into a one last fight about art, secret meanings hiding under them words we threw back at each other.

_He's been there since the very start  
My angel gabriel_

_My angel gabriel_

"I'll take him."

"Mmm..?"

"It seems that this jinchuuriki wants to take him back." My partner informed me, sitting inside of his huge puppet, HIS master piece. The eyes of the giant puppet glancing at the blonde haired boy that wanted the Kazekage.

"Ahh, Looks like it." I muttered, before smiling gently. "Danna…"

"Mmm…?"

"You might get pissed at me for saying this, but… I'm going to fight the Jinchuuriki."

"Each of us gets our own. Don't Get Cocky, Deidara." I should have known from the way he said my full name that he wanted me to just back off and sit quietly while he handled his grandmother, but I couldn't help myself. We were tense, scared if I dare put it that we would lose the other.

"With art, you must constantly seek greater and greater stimulation, or your ability to appreciate it will dull… Danna. I've heard Rumors that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is pretty powerful. He'll be perfect for my art."

"What? You call those Explosions "Art"? Art is something that endures the test of time beautifully and gracefully. True art is eternal beauty!"

_Bless the day he came to be  
Angels wings carried him to me_

"Eternal Beauty? Danna, I respect you as a fellow artist, but art is something that blossoms for an instant before withering away."

Oh how our words meant something entirely different.

"What did you say? Deidara, apparently you don't understand what true art is."

"That would be you, Danna." I was pushing it, and I knew I was.

"Eternal beauty is the only true art!"

"That's absurd! Art is beauty that last for just a moment!" I remember my partner turning towards me, as if to glare. I couldn't read my partner like an open book, like he could read me. But I knew that he was trying to get me away from the place, to go to a safe place. To wait for him to return to me. He was trying to defeat me at the word battle we would have often about art, but it didn't work this time. I wish it had though. I flinched slightly as I noticed the Blonde demon boy pulled a shurikin from a scroll and throw it at my partner who easily deflected it.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"That's why I said this would probably piss you off!"

"You should know what happens when I get angry. What do you say Deidara?" I remember laughing gently at my partner, ever since the day we confessed to each other his threats hadn't been as 'heart filled' as they had before, when he was trying to surpass the emotions he had for me.

I made a small clay bird and held it up, a bright grin making its way onto my face, it was for him. It was always for him.

_Heavenly  
I can fly_

"Hmpf… To me, the essence of art is … Explosions! It's completely different from your silly puppet shows." I had told him, jumping up onto the bird as the tail on my Partners puppet came at me swiftly.

"Tch..."

My clay bird had taken the dead Kazekage into his mouth and swallowed his whole body, I noticed the blonde haired demon was ticked and I couldn't be happier.

"Later, Danna." I told my partner as I flew off. That was the last time I saw him.

"Freaking Deidara, Acting on his own!" I heard my partner say as I was out of the entrance of the Akatsuki.

It's been a year since the death of my partner; I am now 19 years old. My partner has become the hyper active Tobi. We have the mission to kill Itachi's younger brother. It was perfect for me to get my revenge against the Uchiha that had bruised my ego so many years ago.

So this was how I was going to leave. I'm on the ground, my body torn in many places. The mouth on my hand hovering over the mouth on my chest, grabbing the stiches that binded the two lips together. And all I can think of is, Please let me see my Danna again.

_But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel gabriel  
My angel gabriel  
My angel gabriel_

* * *

How was it? Deidara's POV through his time in the Akatsuki, sorry if it's really choppy.. I lost muse during the middle of it since I had to go take a shower. xDD

Please review… It would show me that my writing isn't completely useless. ^-^

JA NE~!


End file.
